With recent advances in digital transmission technology, cable television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing video services and navigating a subscriber through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at the client's site. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
As the number of video-on-demand movie choices increases, it is becoming increasingly important for video-on-demand providers to distinguish their video presentations by providing viewers with more options or features, along with the video-on-demand presentations, that will make the viewing experience more entertaining for the viewers. In addition, many viewers today are interested in knowing more about the movies that they are watching but simply do not have enough free time to locate and read such information. Therefore there exists a need to make the video-on-demand viewing experience more informative and entertaining.